Potato Haulm Toppers (Farming Simulator 17)
A Potato Haulm Topper is a type of in Farming Simulator 17. Its purpose is to remove the green leaves off ripe - a necessary step before harvesting this crop. Farming Simulator 17 offers only one model of Potato Haulm Topper - the -mounted . This model is designed to be mounted on the front of a Tractor, while a is attached to the back and actually collects the potatoes from the ground. Together, the two tools perform both potato harvesting tasks simultaneously. Nevertheless, you can use each tool separately for the same end result. Potato Haulm Toppers are in direct competition with - self-propelled machines that can cut the haulms and collect the potatoes in a single go. However, such machines are incredibly expensive compared to Potato Haulm Toppers. List of Potato Haulm Toppers Farming Simulator 17 offers only one model of Potato Haulm Topper. It is a -mounted implement, found in the "Potato Harvesting" category at the store. Haulm Topping : Before any can be harvested, their leafy green tops must be cut off. You can do this with a very expensive (which will also immediately collect the potatoes themselves), or use a Potato Haulm Topper to do the cutting separately. Haulms can only be cut once the potato field is ripe. You cannot cut the haulms while the Potatoes are still growing. Note that a Potato Haulm Topper does not create any material whatsoever. Its only purpose is to prepare the field for the actual potato harvest. Remember that putting the Haulm Topper on the front of a Tractor allows you to put a at the back - performing the harvest immediately after cutting the haulms. Comparison with Potato Combine Harvesters Potato Haulm Toppers and are separate tools, each performing only one half of the potato harvest. When mounted together on the same , they can perform the job in a single pass. This puts them in direct competition with another type of tool - a - which can perform both actions simultaneously, harvesting potatoes in a single pass with just one machine. Each of these two different setups has its own advantages and disadvantages: * A Topper/Trailer setup is much cheaper. The combined price of the models available in the base game is $124,000, not including the price of a Tractor strong enough to use them both at the same time (assuming you don't already own one). Compare this to the $429,000 price of a Combine Harvester. * A Topper/Trailer has much lower maintenance. Both tools together cost only $200 per day, compared to $1,290 for a Combine Harvester. This doesn't include the maintenance of the tractor, but then a tractor can be used for many other jobs while waiting for the next Potato harvest. A Combine Harvester can waste a whole lot of money if it just sits around waiting for you to need its use again. * A Topper/Trailer is easier to transport. These tools must be attached to a , and most tractors have a good maximum speed. Compare this to the only available Combine Harvester model, whose maximum speed is only 25 km/h. If your Potato fields are located far away from one another, this factor can easily become very important. * A Combine Harvester has a much wider collection head. The potato-collection head of the trailer is very narrow, at only 1.6 meters. The head of a Combine Harvester is more than twice as wide - completing the same amount of work much faster. * A Combine Harvester has greater capacity. It can collect twice as many potatoes as a Topper/Trailer before it needs to be emptied. This can make the harvest go quite a bit quicker. * A Combine Harvester is much easier to control. It is a single solid machine, with a single header at the front that does both jobs simultaneously. This makes it a lot easier to put the header exactly where you need it. A Topper/Trailer, on the other hand, has one of its headers at the back, behind and to the right of the tractor - making it much harder to put that header in the right place. Overall, the Maintenance Cost difference is probably the most important factor in the early game, when money is short and you do not yet have many Potato fields to process. This prevents you from needlessly spending massive amounts of money for a Combine Harvester to just sit and wait for the crops to ripen. In the late game, once you can afford the Combine Harvester, it will make the harvest go much faster. Category:Farming Simulator 17 Category:Farming Simulator 17 Potatoes Category:Farming Simulator 17 Toppers Category:Farming Simulator 17 Equipment